One Night For Love
by GAMercy
Summary: HI! ^_^ I'm new to writing for this anime, so I'm not quite sure how everyone's going to like my story... It is yaoi. Meaning m/m pairing. Eriol/Syaoran. Enjoy! And please r/r!


****

Dragon Lady_: Hello everyone! _**^_^** _I'm new to CCS stories, being primarily a Digimon writer. I just got myself interested in this anime again, and I love the new season. Eriol, Clow Reed and Yue are by far my most favorite characters. At the moment I have two muses, Ken (from Digimon), and Scorch (my fantasy dragon), I don't know if I will be getting a muse from Card Captors. Maybe…_

****

Ken: _Why add another muse to your collection? I like being one of two._

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;** _Scorch you will not find in my stories very often, but Ken is my main muse, so he turns up in these rants a lot._

****

Ken: _So until she gets a Card Captors muse…I'll disclaim for her. _**Digim**_-- Oops. I mean _**BondGirl**_/dl does not own Di-- I mean, Card Captors. _**^^;;; **_That sounds so strange saying that…_

****

Dragon Lady: _I call myself dl by the way._ ***shrugs*** _confusing I know, but it's a nickname I like, so I'm going to keep it._ **^^; **

****

Warning: The story you are about to read involves two males Eriol and Syaoran in a relationship. Yes, that means yaoi. Don't like? Well, your entitled to your opinions, but don't flame. Its childish and just shows how completely narrow minded you are. -_-;; If you do flame, I will not get angry. I will not track down your stories and flame you as well. In fact, if you flame and leave your screen name, I am more likely to go and give you a nice review for one of your stories, because I do like straight couplings too. I don't hate flamers, I pity them for their inability to accept differences, but I do not welcome them. So please be nice.

****

Dragon Lady: _So, with that said, you are free to read the story. _**^_^**

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Night For Love

By: BondGirl

Syaoran sighed as he sat on the park bench. It was getting late, the sun was disappearing over the horizon in a display of brilliant pink and orange. He looked down at the letter he held in his hand. He heard the sound of softly padding footfalls, and he quickly shoved the letter in his pocket, but he didn't turn around to face the person he knew was standing several feet away from the bench.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dully. "I thought you were leaving for England."

Eriol moved quietly to sit down on the bench beside him. Surprisingly Syaoran didn't put up any protest at the action. "You're out late," Eriol commented, it wasn't a question, just a simple observation; and he completely ignoring Syaoran's question. 

Syaoran sighed. Eriol had always had a way of dancing around answers. He looked up at him, and saw the other boy watching the sunset. He said nothing, just waited. The moment would come.

"I decided to delay my trip a day," Eriol said. He lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. Syaoran couldn't help but note the gracefulness of this movement; everything Eriol did seemed graceful.

"You're still leaving though," Syaoran returned.

"Yes," the other answered softly. "I am still leaving."

"Why?" Syaoran asked suddenly. "Why leave now? Why not just stay here? In a sense…isn't this where you belong?"

"In a sense," Eriol agreed. "But not completely."

"You'll be missed," Syaoran said softly. Then he wasn't really sure why he'd said it. It just…seemed right.

Eriol turned his gaze on him. "By whom? You?"

Syaoran blushed lightly, and hoped it wasn't very apparent in the sun's fading glow. "Kerberus and Yue for one."

"Kerberus and Yue are quite happy with Sakura, Syaoran," he smiled.

"Sakura, then."

Eriol closed his eyes. Syaoran almost gasped at the beautiful sight. The light coming down the way it was, reflecting off his glasses, the way his hair moved in the small breeze that had stirred up. The way his black lashes fell against pale, creamy skin, and his soft pink lips parted slightly. 

Syaoran wondered, and not for the first time, what it would be like to kiss him. To press his own lips against Eriol's and run his fingers through his silky dark hair. What would he taste like? Moonlight maybe, Syaoran decided. All things pure and beautiful, most definitely. Syaoran shook his head quickly to send the unbidden thoughts away. He mustn't think such things of Eriol…

"Sakura, will miss you too." Eriol said, startling Syaoran out of his reverie.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked slowly. "Miss me?"

Eriol once more opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Syaoran. "Don't be coy," he instructed him, his eyes glittering with understanding. "Don't hide something we are both aware of."

"That Sakura will miss me? Or that I'm leaving?" Syaoran asked.

"Both," Eriol responded.

"How did you know that I was going?"

"Hm…the Clow Cards are all captured. They've all been transformed into Star Cards. The strange occurrences are finally over. Its easy to see that your family wants you back. What else would your letter be about?"

"I don't want to go back…" Syaoran sighed, not even bothering to ask what Eriol knew about his letter. "I just want everything to stay the way it is now…just as it is this very moment."

"That is not possible."

"I know that," Syaoran snapped at Eriol, and then instantly regretted it. His tone softened to a whisper. "I know that." There was another moment of silence, with both boys staring out over the park, both contemplating their own individual thoughts and feelings.

"I'll miss you, Eriol," Syaoran said suddenly.

"Will you?" Eriol asked, almost as if in amusement.

"Yes," Syaoran lowered his head.

Eriol considered him for a moment, and then reached out and with his hand beneath Syaoran's chin, brought his face up so that he could look into his eyes. Syaoran swallowed nervously as he looked at Eriol and he trembled slightly as the other boy lowered his lips to his in a sweet, and gentle kiss.

And for a minute, a blissful, glorious minute, time itself stood still. Syaoran blinked in confusion as he gathered his thoughts, and suddenly pushed himself away from Eriol. "Don't," he growled.

Eriol looked hurt. "Because you like Sakura?" he guessed.

"No," Syaoran shook his head. 

"Is that a no you don't like Sakura?" Eriol asked softly.

"No. I mean…yes. I mean…I don't know…No. I don't like Sakura…not that way…" 

"So then why can I not touch you Syaoran?"

"Because! It's…It's just wrong! Its wrong, okay?!" He wouldn't look at Eriol, but he could suddenly sense that the boy was much closer to him. Syaoran was trembling again, and he was furious with himself for showing weakness.

"How so?" Eriol questioned gently, and his arms went around Syaoran, pulling the boy towards him.

Syaoran reluctantly accepted the situation, and lay his head against Eriol's chest. He closed his eyes as if to block out everything, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the way Eriol's hand tenderly caressed his cheek. Syaoran wanted to cry, but crying was not something he did.

"Think about it Eriol. I'm a descendant of Clow Reed. We're practically related! That would be like…incest…or something like that."

"Syaoran, I'm not Clow Reed. Not completely. If I were truly Clow Reed why do you think the book of Clow has a new master? Why do you think I would give Yue and Kerberus to Sakura rather than have them as my own?"

"I…I don't know," Syaoran whispered, closing his eyes more tightly.

"I've always liked you Syaoran," Eriol told him seriously. "Ever since I first saw you. You were beautiful."

Syaoran wanted to protest. He wasn't beautiful. Not him. Eriol. Eriol was beautiful. But the young sorcerer lay a finger to his lips. "You are beautiful Syaoran. Very beautiful," he repeated. "And every time you turned to Sakura instead of me, it hurt. I thought that you must really like her. But I still couldn't help loving you."

"Loving?" Syaoran whimpered. "I don't love anyone."

"Love isn't wrong, Syaoran," Eriol comforted him, holding him closer. He bent his head to kiss the boys brow. Minutes passed with Eriol just holding him. Syaoran was comfortable with the warmth, and the closeness. Comfortable, but he shouldn't be. He should be sick about being so close and having Eriol's arms around him…

He should have been. But he wasn't. He could never be. Never.

"I do love you, Eriol," Syaoran whispered brokenly.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that you knew it too."

Syaoran opened his eyes to finally look up at him. Without fear. Without the fear of the love he had for Eriol. Did that mean that he loved Clow Reed because he loved this boy? He didn't care anymore.

Eriol kissed him again. This kiss was deeper, and even sweeter. It lasted much longer than the first one had, with Syaoran eagerly responding to it. He truly did love Eriol. And he would leave. They both would. It wasn't fair… He knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak. If he'd been stronger he wouldn't feel this way now. If he'd been harder he wouldn't feel the pain of loosing Eriol, or the pain of leaving Sakura and his new friends.

But…wasn't it worth the pain? To have had friends as wonderful as Sakura, and Tomoyo… And someone to love? You know you've really loved, if you feel pain. And he felt pain, but he felt joy. Because no one could ever take his love, or his friends from him. They were a part of his heart, and they would always remain there.

They broke the kiss, and Eriol took Syaoran's hands in his own, and pulled him gently up from the bench. Syaoran had noticed that the sunset had gone, and pale purples and blues were washing the sky, with the glimmer of stars beginning to emerge. 

"Where are we going?" he asked Eriol.

"We still have tonight left, my love," Eriol replied enigmatically. "There's still tonight left."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Dragon Lady:** *smiles* **_I thought it was kinda cute…_

****

Ken: _I suppose._

****

Dragon Lady: _I don't think it's the best thing I've ever written…_

****

Ken: _Definitely not._

****

Dragon Lady: **** _Ken! You're supposed to be encouraging me, not agreeing with me!_

****

Ken: …

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;;;** _You'll have to forgive him, he's just a bit miffed that I'm writing about something that isn't about him, or even Digimon related…_***pokes Ken***

Ken: ***sighs* **_All right, all right. _***grudgingly* **_Dl wants you to read and review. Me? I don't care what you do. If she gets little reviews for this story, she might actually make it her only one, and concentrate on Digimon again._

****

Dragon Lady: ***sighs* **_Please do review. It would really be appreciated. _**^_^**


End file.
